The Words of a Forgotten Princess
by white-prince-inuyasha
Summary: There is a princess that has been forgotten. After centuries of lonliness she finall falls for our favorite demon, fluffy. But will she gain his love?
1. Pondering on her lonliness!

Words of the Forgotten Princess

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any damage Mental or emotional caused by this story (winks at the readers!) also I d o not own the characters.

*************************************************************

For many centuries I have watched the world evolve around me. I have learned to accept loneliness. I have greeted it and allowed it into my life. My parents don't remember me, and my friends have forgotten me. I have dissipated into the shadows. And then it happened. Just as I was going to admit to being this way forever, I saw him. His hair was a silvery color, his eyes the coldest of amber. He was different, but he was like me. A solitary prince. His name was Sesshomaru. As I reached out to him I suddenly stopped. How could he a prince that basically exists, fall in love with me, a non-existent princess?

*************************************************************

I am Aware that it is a little short, but hey give me a break it is only the prologue. Oh by the way I am having a contest to see who can figure out who the princess is. If you get it right I will let you help me write the story as my co-author! Ja ne!


	2. Meeting him

Meeting Him

Disclaimer: Have you figured it out yet? Well I will leave one clue. Here are the only scouts you could choose from and possibly be close. 1) Trista 2) Serena 3) Hotaru 4) Amara 5) Michelle. Do give me an email! In my belief you pick the one your heart tells you and if you get it right on the first try then you are a _really faithful _reader. Well on to the story! (The contest will pertain to the first Forgotten Princess.)

*************************************************************

For centuries I have dreamed about finding love and defeating loneliness. But for some reason I could never fall in love. It was me and I knew it but at the same time I thought that maybe it was because I was invisible to the entire world. SO maybe if I got Sesshomaru to love me it would make me visible again and I could live an actual life again. But when your invisible how do you get someone to love you? I thought about this for weeks on end as I followed Sesshomaru. I was thinking about it again when it happened.

"Come on out I know that you're following me. That you have been for some time now," he said. My heart became light and happy. He knew I was here! Maybe I am not so invisible after all. Stepping out of my hiding place I saw his eyes widen. The look in them was the same look that I had when I first saw Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" he asked. For a time I had forgotten my voice. As I stared at him the harsh look in his eyes started to soften. As if he couldn't stay mad at me for following him. Then I recovered my voice, as a demon appeared behind him ready to strike a killing blow.

"Look out!" I managed to scream to him. As he started to dodge to the left the sword came down piercing him in the side of the chest. As he fell to the ground I realized that he was to injured to fight. Pulling the sword out as gently as I could I turned to the demon and released a blast of energy. My power had returned. As the demon died from the blast I began to take care of his wounds. Sesshomaru never complained about the pain even though I knew that he was in some major pain. Pulling something out of my pocket I offered it to him.

"What is it?"

"It is a pain killer that my friend Amy invented centuries ago on the moon." I replied truthfully. Smiling he shook his head and took the tiny pill. As he swallowed I began to work on his wounds again. When I was done with his wounds I sat back and watched as he dozed off. Lying down next to him I soon fell asleep as well. 

As I awoke I saw Sesshomaru sitting up next to me. Blushing I sat up and almost hit Sesshomaru in the head. Smiling he helped me up and then turned to leave. 

"Wait!" I cried out to him. As he stopped and turned around to face me I felt my voice freeze in my throat.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you my name. It is…" I started. 

"Sesshomaru! You have to help us Inuyasha's in trouble! There seems to be a pack of girls that he got into a fight with and if you don't help him he will die!" Sango yelled as she ran up to Sesshomaru. Shrinking into the shadows I longed to disappear. I couldn't tell Sesshomaru who I was now it wasn't that important anymore. I saw him turned to look at the spot where I had been. 

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"None of your business." he snapped at her. Following them I heard a familiar cry of,

"Mar's Flame Sniper." and then a howl of pain. It was the scouts! Looking out from my hiding place I watched as Sesshomaru intervened in the fight and almost got hit from a blast that Jupiter had sent. Using my powers I kept myself invisible and put up a force field around him so that he wouldn't get anymore injured than he was. Sesshomaru managed to subdue them and reopen his wounds. I saw Mercury who hadn't been participating in the fight run over and start taking care of the wounds. 

"Whoever took care of this did a very good job. But they didn't tie it loose enough. It is to tight." Amy murmured to herself. As she took care of him I felt a stab of jealousy. That should be me I thought to myself. When she was done they introduced themselves to each other.

"Hi I am Amy Mizuno, this is Rei Hino, that is Lita Kino, and that is Mina Aino. We are here on an important mission. We would appreciate it if you wouldn't stop us next time." she said eyeing up Inuyasha.

"I am Sesshomaru. Those people over there are Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome. That over there is my brother Inuyasha. What kind of mission? Maybe we can help." No I thought in a panic. Mina will take him from me! Or maybe Lita! They can't have him. He's mine! I knew I had to get him away from them. They'll take him from me and then I'll never be visible again. I watched as they began to talk about the mission. 

"What the problem is, is that we have no clue where the other five Sailor scouts are." Amy proclaimed.

"What other five?"

"Sailor Moon, or Serena as we call her; Sailor Uranus, or Amara; Sailor Neptune, or Michelle; Sailor Pluto, or Trista; and Sailor Saturn, or Hotaru. With out them we are an incomplete team. So do you think that you may help us?" Mercury said with fake concern. It is fake you know where the others are. You just want me to come back so that I am punished and so that I do become invisible again. As rage filled me I knew that save Sesshomaru from their grasping hands I would have to show myself. So I devised another plan to save him. It was really an ingenious plan and wouldn't fail.

That night as they were sleeping I snuck into their rooms and fixed them so that no one would ever look at them again. As I snuck out I peaked into Sesshomaru's room and smiled. He was curled up in bed sleeping. As I crept towards him I saw his eyes flutter open. Sitting down next to him I began to pet his head. Purring his eyes opened completely as he sat up.

"You never told me your name earlier." were the first things out of his mouth as he caught sight of me.

"It is not important right now. Listen closely. Those girls are the reason I melted into the shadows. They pretended not to know me in the past and criticized me for reprimanding them. Then they forgot all about me. They wouldn't know me when I came around and soon I just stopped existing to them. Lita and Mina are seductresses. They set them up and knock them down. Watch out for them. Rei is almost like them. Although she is the home wrecker of the group. Amy has never had a date in her life and is probably dying for a good time in bed with someone. She is a good doctor though. Oh and sorry for tying the bandages to tight." I said as I made an attempt to leave. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bed again.

"At least let me call you Princess."

"That name fits all right I agree." Before I could move though his lips were upon my own. Blushing I hesitantly kissed back. Wrapping my arms around his neck the kiss became a demanding passionate one. Pulling back I gasped to take in some oxygen before I fainted. Sesshomaru's eyes were open and he looked kind of embarrassed. Smiling I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then left the castle to see everyone's faces first thing in the morning. Little did I know there was another forgotten Princess out there.

End forgotten Princess #1's P.O.V. (E.F.P.1.P.O.V. for short.)

Begin forgotten Princess #2's P.O.V.

I was drifting in a state of consciousness sort of. It was like I was aware of what was happening around me but no one could see me. I was as invisible to them as the world's problems were to newborn children. It was irritating I wanted to be seen but no one would see me. So I made the best of it. I played jokes and made things disappear like food. I was thinking about taking my own life because of it but then I saw the demon of my dreams. He had perfect white hair and a beautiful smile. I could tell that he was traveling with a very annoying person when he stomped into his room and shut the door in their face. This person happened to be Kagome Higarashi. Kagome seemed to like pissing my demon off more than I liked looking at him. That was bad because I admired him for his ability to stand up to those that didn't like him. I wanted to be his mate but I wasn't sure how that would work since I was invisible. Then I saw someone I knew might be able to help me. She was invisible to everyone as well. Walking over to her I began a conversation.

"So your invisible to?" What a stupid thing to say! I felt like kicking myself. Now she probably would become invisible to me to. But to my surprise she turned and looked at me.

"You to huh? What did those four do to you to make you invisible?"

"They ignored me even though they were suppose to be my friends. Then I found that Rei _and_ Lita were sleeping with my fiancé. I don't know what to do. There's this demon that I like and I want to approach him but I am invisible."

"Do what I did. Follow him for a week or two he'll know that your there and when he does you'll be able to become visible for him." At that she left to be with her own prince. Smiling I decided it would be fun to take her advice. So I did. I followed him throughout the week and by the time the week was over I had him almost happy to finally meet me.

"Where are you?" he demanded. Giggling I came out of my hiding place and to my surprise he stared at me! I was visible to him. Moving closer I placed my hand on his face and stared into his beautiful amber eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked slightly surprised by my presence and beauty which everyone seemed to hate me for. 

"My name is…Well I can't tell you my name but you can name me if you want." I replied to his outright question. His face seemed to falter for a minute and then it brightened.

"How about Hikari or Tenshi?" he asked quietly. Considering my options I thought about the name and then looked up smiling.

"I like Hikari Tenshi! It is a combination of both Hikari and Tenshi." I replied happily. Inuyasha seemed to like that idea and pulled me closer. Right before we could do anything though we were interrupted. Looking over my shoulder I saw Rei heading down the hall towards us. I instantly disappeared into the shadows hearing Inuyasha telling me to wait. I watched from the shadows as Rei leaned up and kissed Inuyasha. I almost exploded with jealousy as I saw her do that. Rei is a no good seductress when it comes to men. I saw him push her away and him telling her to go away. 

"Why do you like someone more than me?" she demanded.

"Well actually I do." he replied coldly.

"Who is it? I'll make you forget them," she said with sickening passion in her voice. It almost made me sick the way she was trying to crawl into his bed with him. 

"Her name is Hikari Tenshi. Oh and by the way Rei she is a hell of a lot better looking then you'll ever be. I'd rather have sex with a corpse than with you or Kagome!" he declared and then pushed her out of his room. ~That's my demon! ~ I thought cheerfully. Then I pushed away from the wall and walked towards Inuyasha. Sitting on his bed I laid down and waited for him to walk over to the bed. As he sat down and kissed me I felt as if I were flying. Inuyasha knew how to make me purr somehow and he made me purr. As his kisses moved down he began to work on my blouse and I started to stop him. I wasn't ready for this just yet and I know that we were moving to fast. I sat up and Inuyasha looked kind of disappointed. Thinking for a moment I slid off the bed and then onto the floor. Sliding his pants off I licked my lips in anticipation. Looking down I noticed how big he was. Kissing the head of his throbbing cock I heard him gasp in pleasure and then started to take him in all the way to the hilt. He was moaning in pleasure and squirming to keep himself from thrusting into my mouth and from choking me. 

I began a slow even pace and was pretty gentle with him until I felt his need grow. Then I sped up and began to suck even harder. He was now gasping in pleasure and I had to put my hands on his hips to keep him from choking me. By the time he came he was screaming in pleasure. Falling backwards onto the bed his breathing had begun to regulate again. Crawling up next to him Hikari laid her head down on him. Smiling contentedly Inuyasha fell asleep, as did Hikari.

The next morning I woke up to hear Rei and Lita pounding on the door. Drifting into the shadows I watched as Inuyasha woke up and put some clothes on before answering the door. 

"What do you two want?" he growled. Smiling at each other they began to circle him. Inuyasha frowned and started to tell them to leave but at that exact second they pounced on him. Yelping in surprise he tumbled to the floor as they began to strip him. I knew I had to do something and I finally made the decision to do so. I materialized in the shadows and growled. It was a low guttural growl. Looking up in surprise Lita and Rei got off of Inuyasha and took a step back in surprise. Lita was the first to address me.

"But your dead!"

"Hikari!" Inuyasha said in surprise. Standing up he walked over to me. I took a step forward and they took a step backwards. 

"Stay away from him!" I growled. They were mildly surprised that I had not run off crying or in disbelief. They thought that they had made it look convincing enough.

"Well for your information he was the one that invited us!" Rei said with an attitude.

"Liars!" I shouted. It wasn't a shout of disbelief like they had hoped but of anger.

"It's true" Lita cooed sickly. Walking over to her I pulled my hand back and then let it fly. It smacked her square across the face. 

"Now let's think this through!" Rei yelled. Just then the rest of the scouts ran in. They stared at me in disbelief.

"But it is impossible!" Mina yelled.

"How!" Amy yelped.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled.

"That is our friend. Her name is…"

******************************************************************

An: So this is the end of chapter 1. What do you think? I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my cat Princess who died today (8/25/03). She was born on April 1 1997. Ja ne!


End file.
